


Поколения

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Интересно, сколько поколений спустя мы перестанем быть такими идиотами?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поколения

В подвалах особняка Вонголы всегда холодно. Даже в такую жару, как сейчас. Факелы в настенных скобах дрожащим светом оттеняют убогую кладку стен. Коридоры здесь ветвятся километрами стальных решеток. За некоторыми из них при большом желании можно разглядеть человеческие тела. Только охранники знают, которые из них ещё живы, а которые уже пора бы выносить — крыс здесь не любят.

Вот и Алауди думает, что пора завязывать с крысятником. Скорчившийся перед ним человек уже мало напоминает того, кем он был раньше. Хранитель Тумана, доктор Спейд. На губах Облака виднеется кривая усмешка — всегда приятно насладиться триумфом. Это такое глубокое чувство, сродни инстинктам. Так львы гордятся собой, отвоевав себе прайд. Приятно оттянуть голову этого куска мяса за волосы назад и спросить, цедя сквозь зубы:

— Доигрался, Спейд? А я ведь обещал вывести тебя на чистую воду. Ну что, сам выберешь, как хочешь умереть или предоставишь мне это удовольствие?

— Чего-чего, а удовольствия я тебе точно доставлять не собираюсь. Давай пулю в голову, все равно мне недолго осталось, — вряд ли кто-то из старых знакомых опознал бы в этом хриплом, сипящем голосе тот прежний, тягуче-завораживающий тенор их хранителя тумана. Он смотрит одним глазом — второй подбит так, что закрадывается глупая мысль, будто его там никогда и не было.

Громкий топот нарушает тишину, царящую вокруг. Разбивается тысячей мелких горошин, влетает в отдаленный закоулок и замирает, тяжело дыша. Посыльный. Алауди с сожалением отпускает до сих пор шелковистые пряди и поворачивается к решетке. Мальчик, светленький и голубоглазый, чем-то напоминающий их босса, дрожащей рукой протягивает конверт, скрепленный печатью. Пришли те самые бумаги, в которых содержалось доказательство виновности Спейда. Алауди двумя пальцами берет белоснежное послание, стараясь не перемазать его в крови. Мальчик тут же отскакивает, бормоча какие-то извинения, бросает быстрый, испуганный взгляд на избитое тело и уносится обратно. Детектив даже не успевает ничего сказать. Тихонько хмыкнув себе под нос, он срывает печать и достает небольшой лист бумаги. С минуту он неверяще смотрит на витиеватые буквы, а затем со злостью пинает стену камеры. Бормочет проклятья в адрес чертовых следователей. Только сейчас они додумались предоставить ему эту информацию. Спейда не было на последнем задании. Зато там был его помощник. Предатель. Предатель был у него под носом все это время. Собирал информацию, умело подтасовывал факты, стирал ненужные данные. Дотошность и упрямство сыграли с детективом плохую шутку.

— Эй, палач, что-то не так? Тебя лишили жалования за чересчур гуманное обращение с предателем? — даже в таком состоянии он умудрялся шутить. Уже почти напоминая просто кусок мяса. Этакий сырой бифштекс. «Отбивную», — мрачно подумал про себя Алауди.

— Ты свободен.

— Что? Ты даешь мне умереть на свежем воздухе? Как это великодушно, мой герой. Но я же сказал — пулю в голову. Я не собираюсь поливать кровью твои грядки напоследок, — Спейд морщится, шипит, сквозь зубы отпуская витиеватые ругательства. Звучат они мелодично, как песня. Оригинальная предсмертная песня.

— Я вызову врача, — Алауди направляется к двери камеры, когда слышит глухой стук позади себя. От удивления он даже оборачивается. Туман, оправдывая свой атрибут, стелется по полу. И корчится. Детектив, тяжело вздохнув, подходит ближе и, уже не боясь испачкаться, поднимает извечного противника на руки и несет того к койке.

— Я здесь врач, ты забыл, придурок? Мне остался максимум час. И тот я проведу, загибаясь от болей и оплевывая все вокруг кровью.

— Должен быть способ.

— А с чего ты вдруг решил меня спасать, детективчик? Что, испугался, что Боженька на том свете накажет? Леденчик не даст? Ну, ты не плачь. С твоими-то заслугами перед ним, я думаю он самолично выберет тебе самую горячую сковородку в аду.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно бросает Алауди. Ему тяжело говорить, но долг давит, будто огромная серая плита. И, собравшись с силами, он произносит, — мои предположения оказались не верны. Бумаги подделали. Ты невиновен.

Два последних слова прозвучали слишком неожиданно. Даже для самого детектива.

Бред какой-то, сказка для непослушных подростков. Чушь, абсурд, нонсенс. В голове не укладывалось, как такое могло произойти в жизни. Душевные терзания детектива прерывает сипение Спейда. Если бы не уверенность, что это невозможно, Алауди бы поклялся, что проклятый доктор смеется. Но мироздание в тот день явно решило поиздеваться над несчастным господином детективом. Спейд и правда смеялся. Задыхаясь от боли, давясь собственной кровью, в мучительной попытке не двинуть ни одним мускулом, Спейд смеялся.

А завершив этот ритуал самоистязания, он всё-таки проронил:

— Интересно, сколько поколений спустя мы, наконец, перестанем быть такими дураками? Я ведь до последнего не верил, что тебе хватит духу меня арестовать. А сейчас я верю в карму, в гребаное перерождение душ. Нет, не верю. Я знаю. И спустя десять поколений, да даже двадцать, ты будешь преследовать меня в попытке забить до смерти. Я бы ненавидел тебя. От всей души, от всего сердца, которого у меня, наверное, нет. Но мне жаль. Жаль, что эта глупая судьба будет повторяться вновь и вновь, — Алауди был уверен, что Спейд тронулся умом и несет какую-то несусветную чушь. Поколения, перерождения душ...да что за черт. Кто в здравом уме поверит в этот бред? — у меня есть предсмертное желание невинно осужденного. Обещай, что никому не скажешь про свою ошибку. Убей того ублюдка, но никому ничего не говори. Я хочу, чтобы твоя вина осталась с тобой до самой смерти. Поклянись, — если бы взгляд умел замораживать, хранитель Тумана мог бы неплохо сохраниться ещё на несколько лет.

— Клянусь.

***

— Забью до смерти, — блестящая сталь тонфа сверкает в воздухе. Тихий смех разносится по Кокуе, отражаясь от стен, от стеклянного потолка, вводя противника в заблуждение.

Обязанность Хранителя Тумана — смутить противника, обращая ничто в что-то и что-то в ничто, не позволяя им увидеть семью.

Обязанность Хранителя Облака — быть одиноким, благородным, блуждающим облаком, защищающим семью, оставаясь независимым, не будучи управляемым другими.

Которое поколение подряд эти двое сталкивались в схватке. Но проклятие первого сбылось даже лучше, чем тот ожидал. Каждый раз один из них убивал другого. Жестоко, беспощадно втаптывая в смерть, пока на самом пороге его не посещало озарение, и он не осознавал весь абсурд ситуации. Но когда-то это должно было прекратиться.


End file.
